The Longshot
by PenonPaperFingersonKeys
Summary: So, it all started with James Potter and Samantha Ball breaking up, me being asked out and Albus Potter starting a bet. And then James Potter made it his mission to get me to be his girlfriend because of said stupid bet. Damn the Potter's.
1. Day I: The Games Begin

**So The Games Begin**

There's one thing that's quite curious in life, a thing that human beings often seem to do - to make a fool out of themselves in normal situations. Of course, there are the special few like Dominique Weasley and Samantha Ball who don't ever seem to be in such situations and another handful of people that are forever in such situations. For the latter group, I could name two people who were honorary members: Neville Longbottom and…me.

I find it rather sad to be in league with a professor who is notoriously known for his clumsiness and ability to place himself in awkward situations before I was born. Unfortunately, no matter how many times I protest to _anybody_ that I'm not that bad, I am officially labelled as 'the awkward one.'

I suppose that having a plan to be perfectly elegant like my best friend, Dom, and my worst enemy, Samantha, was always bound to end in catastrophe, which it did, typically. And, also typically, James Potter was involved.

Imagine: A postcard perfect Hogwarts and a rather _interesting _looking girl stumbling her way through crowds to get to the Hufflepuff common room. You would see this girl yawn widely and push past a crowd of first years who squawk indignantly. The girl suddenly stands straight and hesitantly eyes the group of rowdy Gryffindors in front of her. It is a widely known fact at Hogwarts that, unless unpreventable or you're _in _Gryffindor, you should never, ever walk through a sea of them. And at that moment, it was a sea. There was about half the house, crowding around something and talking excitedly. The girl sighs and contemplates walking around. Deciding that there's nothing wrong with walking through the crowd she begins to barge her way through, moving closer and closer to the middle without realising it.

Finally, she's in the middle and looking at a rather dramatised scene of a break-up. James Potter, the Gryffindor golden boy, and Samantha Ball, Hogwarts' beauty, are yelling and screaming at each other with no respect for the people around them. The Gryffindor's don't seem to mind, however, and are juicing this moment with all they've got. The other houses are smart enough to avoid them.

The girl begins to move away before she inevitably hears a bit of their conversation:

"Yeah! Well, I can get any girl I want!"

Samantha Ball shrieks with laughter. "Fine then. Go out with…" Her eyes scan the crowd and pass over the girl who is now standing awkwardly shoved between Fred and Roxanne Weasley, the notorious prankster twins. Suddenly the clear blue gaze comes to a crashing stop back on the girl. "Her!" She shrieks triumphantly, pointing one perfectly manicured index finger at – you guessed it- the girl; me.

At that moment, I do a double-take, and James' eyes rest on me appraisingly. "Hey!" He cries and starts walking towards me. I would have run, something that would have been best for all parties involved, but Fred and Roxanne press in tighter against me, sharing a grin over my head. "What's your name?"

Although I'm Dom's best friend, I never got involved with her family. I was perfectly content to slide into the background when she had 'family meetings', though she rarely did. Therefore, none of the Weasley family really knew who I was - a blessed thing, until that time.

"Her name's Clara Berry, James," Fred says loudly, drawing all attention that wasn't already fixated on me, to me. "She's Dom's best mate."

A brief look of confusion crosses James' face before he grinned widely. "Yeah…well," he looks back at Samantha pointedly and says rather smugly, "You're going to come with me to Hogesmead." They begin a staring match as Samantha looks rather dejected.

I'm shocked, confused, and defiant. I mean, I suppose he's attractive – well, I _know _he's attractive – but it's more of a pride thing. If I just say yes straight away, he'll still think he's better than me and it'd be a very terrible (brief) relationship. Plus, James Potter is a jerk – absolutely and entirely. He uses his father's name far too much for my liking and walks around the school as if he owns it.

And I hate arrogant people.

"No!" I cry, and suddenly the two of them break eye contact and turn to stare at me incredulously. "Well, I don't really know you, do I?" I ask over the sudden chatter that had broken out.

James shoots me a confused glance, "Well, no, but that's what dates are for. Getting to know each other."

I cross my arms stubbornly. If I knew what Albus Potter was going to do, however, I would have just said yes.

"No!"

James gives an undignified snort and Samantha laughs cruelly. Shooting a look at his ex-girlfriend, James cries: "Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

James' protest is stopped short by a mocking laugh and a scrawny, messy-haired boy who looks very much like his father and older brother steps through and makes himself very visible. Albus Potter is an attention-man-whore. I look over to see James expression become exasperated rather than angry.

"What do you want, Albus?" James said, trying to look more dignified in front of his brother.

Albus turns his amused gaze to me, and I am struck by his beautiful green eye. Snapping myself back to attention, I hear Albus say rather clearly, "I'm going to make a bet with you."

James groans audibly. "No."

Albus grins "Want to get your dignity back? After this rejection…it's not going to be easy, but I can do it."

By then the crowd is listening intently, and I even see a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the crowd.

James hesitates before nodding, and it takes a lot of self restraint to not tackle him then and there. Albus continues a sly smile on his face.

"You have thirty days to win her over. If she doesn't _willingly _agree to a date before then, then I win and you have to give me the you-know-what." Albus leans back and smiles wider.

James' expression turns shocked, then sour, then defiant. "No way!" James cries loudly, crossing his arms. He looks towards Samantha bitterly. "She's not worth it. Teddy gave _you-know-what _to _me_, Albus, so you need to get over it."

Albus is very close to pouting. "What about we share only one of the you-know-what's. I get it one week and you get it the other, and for special occasions the one that _really needs it _or who has a prank planned gets it." James considers for a moment before nodding.

"Fine! I'm going to get whatever-her-name-is to go out with me in thirty days. No! I'm going to get her to be my girlfriend!"

Albus smirks triumphantly and nods, strutting towards James and shaking his hand forcefully. "It's a deal."

"It's a deal," James says, mocking his younger brother. Looking towards Samantha, he grins spitefully. "And I don't need you anymore, _dear_, so I guess…we're over," he says, innocently coy.

Samantha's face grows red, bypassing maroon and turning purple. "We're not over, Potter! We're not over until I say we're over and you are _not _going to win this bet!" Turning on her heel and throwing one last dirty look at the crowd she leaves, trailing an awkward silence behind her.

Suddenly, Albus Potter, the idiot who started everything, brushes his hand on my arm and says cheekily: "Sorry, love, but this is going to be a tough one."

As the crowd disintegrates around me, I look slowly to my left and then to my right to see that the Weasley twins are still there. "Uh…hello?" I say nervously, my voice breaking slightly.

Roxy grins at me mischievously. Looking over at Fred she says, "Ten galleons that she doesn't go out with James."

Fred smirks. "Ten that she does."

The shake hands and I feel sick.

"You can't bet on me!" I cry, crossing my arms over. Roxy raises an eyebrow.

"Of course we can love," she says before leaving with her brother to the Gryffindor common room. I sigh and heave myself back to the Hufflepuff common room, cursing myself for ever trying to think that I was going to get out of a Gryffindor crowd unscathed.

* * *

**A/N: **_What do you do once you've finished reading the story?_

1. Get down on your knees and praise Wendy Brune for being an awesomely-fantastic beta.

2. Click the review button. Write any number of words that you like praising/berating my story.

3. Click the submit button.

4. Receive my love for reviewing. (should come in the mail between one to five days after you review. xD)


	2. Day Two: Part I

**Day Two: Moaning Myrtle and a Devious Plan**

_It matters not whether you win or lose; what matters is whether I win or lose.  
Weinberg_

I dart behind Bethany Mavrick's bed and scan the room carefully. See, Dom and I have a tradition – September first we have nothing to do with each other. We don't talk at all or have anything to do with each other until the next morning where we try to scare the hell out of each other. So far the score was one to five, Dom being the one who was winning. It was inevitable that I would have to pay up the thirty galleons that was the winner's prize and shout Dom ten free drinks, but I really want to win this last one. Therefore, the sneaking around.

Peeking out behind Mavrick's bed, I scan the room. Nothing, no one. Looking to the bathroom door I sprint across the room and crouch down, looking through the crack and again seeing nobody. Cautiously I open the door and hold out my wand as an offence. Nobody is there.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I exit the bathroom and grin to myself. Perhaps Dom had forgotten about it in the stress of Prefect duties and first day drama. Plus, she had probably been too caught up in her family to have a whole prank prepared.

At the thought of Dom's family the events of last night come rushing back to me. The smirking Albus, the confident James…Wincing I plunk myself down on to the nearest bed and sigh.

"AARGH! CLARY! HELP ME!" I look around and see nothing, even though I had clearly heard Dom's shrieking voice. It would be hard to miss it. Jumping up from the bed I cautiously approach the middle of the room with hesitant steps.

Suddenly a rather large weight lands on top of me and I collapse to the floor, Dominique Weasley on top of me, as she screams into my ear: "AH! I WON AGAIN! DAMN BERRY, YOU ARE _REALLY _BAD AT THIS. FINAL SCORE: SIX TO ONE! WOOH!" Finally I manage to squirm my way from under Dom and sit a few metres away from her, breathing heavily.

We stare at each other for a moment before I get my breath back and Dom can talk at a reasonable volume.

"So, I heard about James." That was Dom's way. No beating around the bush, no hesitation… She persisted that it was part of her charm. I persisted that it was a rather ineffective manner to deal with things.

Turning back to matters at hand, I grimace and flick a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Did you," I ask coyly, grinning slowly.

Dom glared at me and crossed her arms, giving an angry huff. "Look, he's _my _cousin, you're _my _best friend. I want to hear all the details about you and James. Molly – you know, the Hufflepuff one," she added unnecessarily. Sadly, I was very familiar with _every single _one of her family members. Not because they knew me – but because of Dom's infamous rants. Molly had often been described as, by more than one of the Weasley family, a prude, swot and Percy clone. Well, that was before she hit puberty and the words transformed into: hot, slut, and Queen Bee of Ravenclaw. She was probably studios in first year, but that was _long _gone. "Anyway, I bumped into her on the _fourth floor broom cupboard_, yeah it was pretty rank, and she informed me that she had been hanging out with Lucy at the time and saw the whole spectacle!" Dom looked at me her eyes bright with mirth. "Please tell me you did not let yourself be sucked into my cousin's games."

I pull a face and groan, rolling onto my back. "Which cousin," I ask bitterly. "James or Albus?"

Dom grinned at me and lay down beside me. "Both," she admitted, shrugging a bit. She sighed and rolled over so she's half on top of me, her arm draped over my chest. We lay like that for a moment before we both, at the same time, sat up and started to get ready for an undoubtly boring first day of school.

* * *

I grimaced down the end of the table at Dom and James. Sure they were cousins but until this moment they never thought it necessary to seek each other out in school – Dom is the geeky, ditzy Hufflepuff and James Potter is the playboy, popular, Quidditch player of Gryffindor. Total opposites. And – in my opinion – it should stay that way.

Dom catches my eye and winks at me. I pull a face back but let my red hair cover my face so James doesn't notice me. Several students around the two are looking with awe at James. Even though house division has become increasingly less since the Golden Trio era and before, Hufflepuff's are still considered the socially unfit ones of the lot. Which is probably why so many people in my house have dismissed the story about the bet as a rumour. Even though I wish that it was – it still hurts a little.

Felix Anderson – a Muggle-Born, Australian friend of mine- plunks himself down in front of me and grins cheekily. "Hello, lovely Miss Berry!" He chirps in that rather dishy accent of his. I think that if didn't know so many secrets about him – like Mr Huggledinkerlable- I would probably fancy him madly. Felix is the only half decent bloke in Hogwarts.

"Hello Felix," I reply glumly, stabbing my beef half-heartedly.

Felix pouts. "What's wrong today, love? Did Ball already humiliate you?"

I glance up at him, confused, and fiddle with a strand of hair. "Um…no."

"Oh."

"Why?" Despite the fact that the answer is going to inevitably embarrass me and or hurt my feelings I'm curious.

"Because she's on a death rampage randomly breaking into fits of cursing on that 'bloody Mudblood Clara fucking Berry.'"

I laugh uproariously and Felix grins cheekily. "Mudblood? How…._antique_. Only retired Death Eaters in Azkaban care about blood status now."

Felix shrugs. "Well, it was funny because she was speaking to one of her minions in DADA about it and Teddy heard her and then got a bit off track and we ended up discussing what his _ickle Jamesie _had gotten into now. Until Brown told Professor Chang and she came storming down and screaming at Teddy for getting off course. And then somehow she managed to add in that Harry Potter is the spawn of the devil and that Mrs Potter deserves to rot in hell. I don't really know what she was talking about…" A look of confusion crosses Felix's face and I pat his arm sympathetically.

"It's okay my dear. I know how hard thinking is for you. Don't overstrain yourself." Felix shoots me a dirty look.

"That's rich coming from Miss-I-Failed-Charms." I retaliate by poking my tongue at him.

"Charms is for sissies."

Felix smiles – a devilishly familiar smile that immediately wants me to take back what I just said. "Truly?" I nod hesitantly. "I wonder what James Potter thinks on that subject?" Before I can do anything Felix cups his hand around his mouth and calls out, "JAMES! Potter! Eugh…Mr Clara Berry."

I turn maroon from embarrassment as James looks up with interest. His brown hair hangs in front of his face and he looks rather handsomely perplexed. Even though I don't like him at all I can admit that he is a very attractive seventeen year old.

"What's up?" He calls back and Dom looks up as well, both of them looking at Felix in exasperated amusement. Felix has that affect on people. He tends to annoy and entertain at the same time.

"Berry here believes Charms is useless. Would you please contribute your thoughts into this _stimulating _conversation? Perhaps, in doing so, a more riveting sub conversation will arise to which we can focus our prioritized attention on," Felix says grandly, waving a hand mocking. I slap him on the back of his head but unfortunately both James and Dom are actually quite smart and understood every word. Simultaneously they begin to move towards our direction.

"No!" I cry, jumping to my feet. "Honestly! I am rather fine having my own opinion on the matter I do not find it necessary to engage in riveting sub conversation," I say hurriedly, smiling innocently at my best friend and her cousin. James looks back rather blankly and I mentally slap myself for trying to speak like Felix. I know very well by know that I do not have the natural superiority and eloquence to pull it off.

And then I make my break for it, gathering my books up and scramming from the Hall. Unfortunately it's been a long time since I had spent my break outside. Usually I was studying, finishing forgotten homework or eating in the Great Hall. As I didn't feel like studying or catching up on the already mountainous pile of homework (and the later is obviously out of the question) for some inexplicable reason I angle myself towards Moaning Mrytle's bathroom.

I skip into the greasy, cold bathroom, oddly happy. As I glance at the mirror quickly I see that I'm not alone. A pale ghostly face is next to mine in the reflection and I spin around and glare at the ghost – Moaning Myrtle.

"Look who it _is_," she croos in that annoyingly nasal voice of hers. "Clara Berry."

"Yes, Myrtle, it's me." See, usually people don't actually associate with Moaning Myrtle because she cries _all _the time about the silliest of things. But she's improved. She used to cry when we talked about coffee because she never got to try it, but now she can even talk about toothpaste without breaking down hysterically (_"I-I just miss the minty freshness so much! You – you get to live yet you throw it away on boys and school. Focus on the toothpaste, be-before it's too late!")_

Myrtle looks at me over her oval glasses. "Have you been avoiding me?" She asks snottily, and I'm reminded of second year when I promised her I would visit. I only said it because I really needed to leave or I would be late to Charms, and Professor Vatijini already hates me beyond belief because I made fun of his accent in the first week.

Putting on my falsely sympathetic look I smile sweetly at Myrtle, "Of course not, Myrtle!" I chirp, mentally gagging.

"_And _if you die…" She trails off smiling smugly and I finish reluctantly:

"I will share this toilet with you."

Myrtle whoops with glee and flies through me, making me shake uncontrollably. "Myrtle, I hate it when you do that." Myrtle smiles apologetically.

I don't mind Myrtle that much. She doesn't get much company because all the girls avoid this toilet and she wasn't popular alive, so I suppose her lack of tact and social skills can be blamed on that. It's a bit annoying though – as if dealing with a jealous boyfriend. And I honestly did mean to visit her. I just hadn't been since the middle of last year.

Myrtle gestures for me to sit down in the comfy green chair that I transfigured so I could sit down when I listen to her. As I sit down Myrtle smirks dangerously. "I've got an interesting piece of gossip, Clary. I was peeking in the boys bathroom yesterday-" I shoot her a significant look and she trails off. "What? I'm only human…ly." I fix her with another hard glare and Myrtle flushes with shame. "Sorry, Clary. I'm trying to stop, I am!"

I nod sympathetically. "It's okay Myrtle, go on."

Myrtle regains enthusiasm with the happiness of gossiping. "Anyway, Albus Potter was there and he was talking to his friend Scorpius Malfoy and Albus told Scorpius to help him. So they're going to put a potion into your drink tonight in what, I don't know…They're going to make sure James has no chance of winning."

I looked at Myrtle blankly. I had gotten messed up in some sort of family game and was totally out of my league.

And now they were trying to _poison _me? It was too far. I washed my mouth out and looked at myself grimly.

I was going to need help and the only way I would get that would be on the inside.

"Fuck me."

Myrtle laughs wickedly, "Well you should hear what Jamies got planned."

I was not eating or drinking anything tonight.

* * *

Lucy Weasley is notoriously known through Hogwarts for being the best female prankster _ever_. And harsh – very, very, very harsh. To tell the truth I'm petrified out of my mind about getting a Weasley to help me, let alone _Lucy_ Weasley.

I watch with a grimace as Lucy filed her nails down to perfection, rounded but if she scratched you it would hurt. A smirk plays at the edges of her lips as a brunette boy fumbles and bumbles around her, desperate to get her attention. She ignores him for the most part, occasionally giving him a smile or a kind word. When she does he goes red and has to sit down for a bit to calm himself. I'm sure the stupid fancy he holds for her will fade eventually into nothingness except for contempt of how he acted around her.

It's rather pathetic to be scared of a fifth year but it's no use saying I'm not. Well, not all fifth years can look like _that _in dismal green and black robes with the occasional silver.

Oh, right. That's probably why I'm so nervous. Because not only am I dealing with Lucy Weasley – I'm dealing with a Slytherin, a Weasley and a prankster all rolled into one. She's like the female version of James Potter, but in the opposite house.

Taking a deep breath I look over at Dom for support who rolls her eyes but gives me thumbs up anyway. She's secretly terrified of Lucy too, I know it. Why else wouldn't she have come with me? Taking a few steps forward I develop a shaky rhythm as I make my way over to the Slytherin table.

_Right. Breathe. Fight panic. Left. Breathe. Fight Panic. Right. Breathe. Fight Panic…_

Finally I reach her table and distract myself by glaring at the food there suspiciously as Lucy talks pleasantly to a younger student. Noticing me the boy whispers something in her ear and she smiles and waves the girl away before taking a long sip of her drink - I think it was to prolong the tension or something. I glance over at the Gryffindor table and glare at James. He's looking nervously at a first year whose munching into a large chicken leg. Down the other end of the table Albus and Scorpius Malfoy cackle to each other as a sixth year who has a goblet of pumpkin juice in her hand is screaming about how much she hates James Potter.

I'm glad I decided not to eat any food, no matter how hungry I am.

Lucy glances up and looks me up and down. She's like a regal princess – or the Queen of Slytherin, like her older sister is the Queen of Ravenclaw. But Lucy's not trampy, like Molly. She's more intelligent too.

She cocks an eyebrow. Translation: What the hell do you want?

"Hey," I state, my tongue fumbling and awkward. The brunette guy looks at me dismissively and snorts making me want to scream 'have you seen yourself lately!' Lucy looks amused by it all, again giving me the impression of a queen upon her throne. "I'm Clara Berry – you know, Dom's friend…I'm in Hufflepuff, I came over for Christmas once in fif-"

Lucy laughs and it sounds like the tinkling of bells, making the boy go all gooey-eyed again. Damn. Lucy Weasley has got the whole 'perfection' thing down to a pat.

"I know who you _are_, Berry," she says curtly, but not unkindly. "What I want to know is why are you here at the Slytherin table, instead of with my cousin Dommie?" I can imagine Dom's reaction at the nickname Lucy's assigned her.

"Well…actually," I sigh and flunk myself into the seat in front of her and look pleadingly at the queenly Slytherin. "You know that bloody bet that the Potter boys have got me into?" Lucy nods, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Well they've got supporters now. And _plans_."

Lucy nods understandingly. "And you want me, prankster extraordinaire, to help?" She questions, even though she knows that's right.

I nod eagerly and grin at her hopefully. It wasn't like me to be so desperate but these were hard times and I needed all the help I could get.

Lucy looked down at her perfect nails and pursed her lips. "Okay," she said simply. "But, you need supporters and I know exactly who."

I look warily at her and hesitate before reminding myself what could happen if I didn't.

"Meet me in the seventh floor tonight at eleven fifteen," Lucy grins. As I turn to make my way back to the Hufflepuff table she adds, "And bring your own friends as well. You'll need all the help you can get when up against James Sirius Potter." I spun around again quickly and narrowed my eyes at Lucy who winked. "He _was _named after _two _of the Marauders."

* * *

**A/N: My fantastic beta Wendy Brune is MIA and I decided I better not postpone this chapter any longer...so, sorry for the mistakes. If you can't tell it's unbetated.**

**Next Chapter: More Lucy (along with some other family relatives) and how does Dom feel about Clary spending so much time with her family? **

**PenonPaperFingersonKeys**

**PS. Sorry about the lack of James. He (and Albus/Scorpius) shall be appearing in the THIRD CHAPTER. **


	3. Day Two: Part II

**Day Two: The Anti-James Potter Movement  
[Day Two: Part II]  
**_  
Hate must make a man productive. Otherwise one might as well love. _

_~Karl Kraus_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Notes: **

_Another chapter - _early- _that is again un-betaed. (Wendy? Where are you?) Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. We get a look at WHY Clary is saying no and also we get a peek at some other relationships. Hopefully you guys enjoy them while they last in all their love/hate glory. __Anyway, I think I better shut up now and let you guys - hopefully?- get to the story. So, enjoy Chapter Three (ALREADY?) and the next chapter shall be up next weekend, or the weekend after hopefully betaed. And don't worry; all this dreadful mistakes that are in this chapter shall be changed once my lovely beta get's back :-) (SERIOUSLY WENDY! I NEEED YOU!)_

_**Dedicated to: **_NovemberDreamin for the review that made my day :-) **(the first one, that is. Thank you so much! I was seriously smiling massively for AGES)  
**

_

* * *

_Felix and Dom stare at me aghast from the side-by-side common room chairs, apparently too in shock to say anything. Perhaps I should have eased them into the idea instead of springing it on them…

"Come on guys," I beam. "It'll be…uh…fun! Yeah, that's it: _fun_!"

Dom's jaw drops open and her blue eyes widen fractionally. "The word _fun _and _Lucy _don't go together," she choked out, sounding strangled. She and Felix swap glances.

"_Please_?"

Another glance at each other before Felix arches an eyebrow looking cynical. "What's in it for us?"

I look back at my friends and shake my head slowly. They are truly despicable. "Well, an endless amount of fun," I chirp, my smile, if possible, notching a bit brighter. Both of them wince at the sight. "Duh."

There's a long pause and for a moment I think I have convinced them before Dom shakes her head resolutely. "No."

"Why?" I snap back, losing the smile. "They're _your _family; you should be up for this."

"Clary, you should know that I don't associate with my family unless it's the holidays or Dad says I have to."

I glare back at her. "And that's what you were doing when you and Potter had your heads bent together whispering like a pair of chums."

Dom falters for a moment and I know I've got her.

Felix, I notice, hasn't done anything through this exchange except raise his eyebrow higher and higher, till it's disappeared behind his sandy blonde fringe.

"And what do _you _think, Felix?" Dom asks silkily, putting on her 'Veela-voice.' Felix appears unaffected. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a second year beside us nearly wets himself.

Felix shrugs. "Oh, I'm up for it."

Dom gasps and I grin triumphantly. "Why!" My _supposed _best friend asks incredulously. I resist the urge – just barely- to stick my tongue out at her.

"Because Lucy Weasley is quite attractive for a fifth year and I plan to ask her out."

Dom and I both exchange disgusted looks.

"You're a pig, Felix," I comment.

Dom nods. "A dreadfully, disgusting pig."

I shake my head slowly. "First off, I never, ever want to hear you call Lucy Weasley attractive _ever _again."

"And secondly," Dom adds, rolling her eyes, "I can't believe that you've just given up your morals, your valid opinions, your defense against _peer pressure_?"

"It's not like I _mind_," Felix says, grinning slightly and standing up. He nods towards the exit and I join him eagerly.

Sighing, Dom looks at me in resignation. "You owe me, Berry."

As we make our way up to the seventh floor Felix bursts into random annoyance fits. He sings, dances, occasionally starts quoting monologues from a Muggle writer called Shakespeare or just infuriates us by walking with a sly little smirk on his face that reminds me _too_ much of Albus bloody Potter.

Dom growls as she purposely stamps her feet noisily. I think she wants us to get caught because – I look at my watch- it's ten past eleven and most definitely after curfew. Occasionally she shoots me the _dirtiest _looks and I have half the mind to turn around and forget about this until we see a pretty Slytherin smirking down the corridor at us.

To my pleasure Felix looks slightly uncomfortable. Felix is a naturally cool and collected person – and I'm…well…yeah, so it's nice to see him a bit flustered at times.

"Hello Dom, Clary…" She trails off and unexpectedly looks angry. "_Anderson_."

Dom and I look at Felix in unison, both of us smirking wickedly. He deserves it after that disastrous performance he just put on.

On second thoughts: I'd never like to see Felix that hurt ever again. He reminds me of a puppy that's just been stood on.

"Anyway, just in here," Lucy winks at Dom. "You know how it is Dom."

You know, the Weasley family is sort of like a cult. They all seem to be all-knowing…I bet _Potter_ is the ring leader. Yeah, he seems the sort to do something like that, the bloody bastard. They're probably all brain washed and Lucy and Dom are the only two to get out-

I cut myself off as my fantasies get too out of control and smile innocently back at Dom's questioning look. Dom shakes her head and disappears into the room behind Lucy. Felix and I look at each other hesitantly, dawdling in the hall.

Dom sticks her head out and grins. "You're going to love this, Clary," she says, smirking a bit, before disappearing again.

Felix and I cautiously make our way into the room and gasp.

The room's pretty big with groups of people scattered around it. In the far corner a group of first year girls are throwing sharp, pointy things at a photo of Dean Finnegan – the dashing Head Boy who's friends with Potter- and are giggling to each other. Beside them, fifth and fourth years are poring over a thick text book that occasionally tries to bite one of their hands off. Screams come from a circle of kids playing with a car that has a charm on it to spray disgusting liquid at them and beside that is a large congregation of seventh years whispering deviously to each other. The majority, I notice are girls, but there are some males scattered to and fro in the throng of people.

"Wow," I whisper in awe to Felix but he's too distracted by a large, imposing banner hanging on the wall.

James Potter's face is mutilated and gory and I feel sick at the sight of it. Large silver letters adorn it: _The Anti-James Potter Movement._

I grin.

"This…is…brilliant…" Felix whispers to me, looking quite excited. I don't think he's ever liked Potter since the prat forgot his name and called him Paul in fourth year even though they had been partners in Potions for atleast_ six months_.

Lucy grins and sidles up to us looking quite pleased at the effect. "I started it up at the beginning of my third year-" our fifth year then "- when James 'redecorated' my room a ghastly pink." She wrinkles her nose at the memory. "It was dreadful."

Felix is still tongue tied and sputtering, still a bit shocked by her cold reaction to him, so I smile pleasantly at Lucy. "It's rather cool," I admit, and Lucy snorts.

"It's more than 'cool', " she says, not sounding the least bit arrogant although she probably should, "this is turned into an official 'hate' club. Do you remember Matthew Davis?" I nod. "Well, when we were finished with him he was afraid to date another girl for a _year_." I gape at her; everyone knew Matthew Davis had sworn off girls and looked petrified whenever one approached him but I didn't know it had anything to do with Lucy Weasley…or her club. "It's not so much focused on James anymore – we kind of branch out now."

I smile weakly back, overwhelmed. "I...I mean…this is…this is _cool_."

Lucy smirks lazily and drawls, "Well, I think it's a good time to remind these guys of the prat who started this society. I've got a plan together but it's going to involve everyone." Before I can protest that I really don't want _everyone _knowing about my predicament, Lucy's shouting out to some of the groups and slowly they move to the centre of the room were a meeting place has been set up. There's even a podium and black board.

Dom comes up behind me and shoves me in the back slightly. "Come on, Clary," she snickers. "This was your idea."

Felix trails behind us still a bit Lucy-dazed.

Lucy stands up behind the podium and when I try to move to the back she shakes her head and smiles slyly at me. "At the front, Berry. You too Dom." Dom grabs my arm and pulls me forcefully the front. Felix, standing awkwardly, meets Lucy's gaze and she snaps coolly, "I think you can leave, Anderson."

"Aw, come on Luce!" A lively, red headed girl bounces towards us, ponytail bobbing wildly. "It's Felix Anderson the bloke you've _always –_" Lucy's wand flicks violently and the girl is silenced, her mouth moving silently. As she realizes that she can't be heard she glares at the older girl and crosses her arms sulkily.

"Hey Lily," Dom says, smiling. "I thought you didn't mind James?"

Lily opens and closes her mouth before realizing that she can't speak. Looking quite put-out she looks pleadingly at Lucy who sighs reluctantly and flicks her wand again.

"Nothing about _you-know-what_-" Lucy mutters threateningly, looking over at Felix. I cock an eyebrow at the whole thing. I wonder what is going on there…

Lily ignores her older cousin and chirps, "Oh, James is a lovely older brother but I needed something to do in my free time so Lucy suggested I do this. I'm her protégée."

I eye Lily nervously but the red head only grins innocently.

"Anyway," Lily says, turning to Lucy. "I think Felix has as much right to be here as anyone."

Lucy scowls and looks uncharacteristically ugly before muttering, through clenched teeth, "Sit next to Dom and _shut up_." I smile sympathetically at Felix who looks befuddled.

I don't blame him.

Lucy now seems to have a permanent scowl on her face as she taps the podium sharply, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"What is this society called?" A few people mutter but most don't answer. I shift uncomfortably and see Felix resist the urge to raise his hand.

Finally Lily pipes up. "The Anti-James Potter Movement!" She cries happily, beaming. People chuckle fondly as if she is an old and dotty relative they are used to.

"Yes!" Lucy says, sighing. "Busy yourselves for a moment while I speak to Betty and Peter." A seventh year Ravenclaw girl is already standing by Lucy but a Hufflepuff boy edges his way to the front. They're Peter and Betty, I assume.

Lily Potter quickly distracts me from trying to subtly eaves drop on the ring leaders of the group. I cock my head to the side and watch the little girl; it's only just hit me that she's _James Potter's _younger sister.

How odd.

She's rather pretty for a third year – in a kind of weird, unorthodox way. She's got brown-red hair that looks about shoulder length and it's messy, but not in a 'blegh' messy. It's actually sort of pretty. (Unlike mine, obviously.) She seems like one of those people that just make friends easily…even though they're insane.

Like Dom.

And Victoire, Dom's older sister.

And Louis, Dom's brother.

And probably that third year Hugo and Rose, the fifth year that always hangs out with the Scamander twins. (The Scamander twins are a bit off their rocker.)

I guess Roxy and Fred have that infectious likability as well.

And perfect Lucy.

Maybe not Molly…unless you're talking about the male gender.

And James and Albus.

I'm sensing a pattern.

Lily catches my eye and sidles over looking quite excited. Finally, she reaches to where Dom, Felix and I are sitting looking utterly bemused, and grins widely.

"I'm Lily Potter."

"Hey, Lily," I say, smiling slightly.

"You're my future sister-in-law."

Oh, _why _did she have to keep talking? If she didn't say that I could have convinced myself that not _all _the Potter's are bad.

I think they are now. All of them. The ruddy lot.

And so are the Weasley's.

And, you know what? All their _family friends _are bloody mad, evil people too. That's just how evil they are. They've been infected with the Potter/Weasley curse.

Lily stares at my hair, disconcerting me. It's odd and creeping me out.

"Why are you staring at my hair?" I finally blurt, feeling confused.

Lily grins wolfishly. "Dad says that the boys have got the Potter Curse," she explains and Dom giggles a bit beside me. Lily flashes her cousin a grin and Felix and I move in closer to hear her.

"That's funny, Lils! I never thought of it like that!" Dom cackled, holding her sides as she near exploded with mirth. I shoot her a dark look but she waves her hand in a 'whatever' manner.

"Anyway," Lily continues, looking mischievous. "Legend tells it that James Potter the first's father had a wife who had red hair. Well, that's what Remus Lupin told Grandma Andromeda anyway," Lily said, using her nickname for the very intimidating Andromeda Tonks. Apparently, after her husband, daughter and son-in-law died she went to live with the Potter's for a bit and then moved out with Ted Lupin when Ted was about three. Dom says that they grew really close and Mrs Tonks babysits them all the time. "So, then James Potter the first fell in love with Lily Evans, obviously," she says, rolling her eyes as if it's common knowledge. I stare back blankly at her.

Dom gasps. "Don't tell me you don't know about _Lily Evans _and _James Potter_."

"They were Dad's parents and in Hogwarts…" Lily trails off and shoots me a highly scandalized look. "It doesn't _matter_," she says firmly still looking annoyed at my lack of knowledge. "So then Dad, well he fell in love with Mum and she's got…can you guess it?"

Felix snorts. "No," he drawls sarcastically.

"She's got red hair," I add dryly.

Lily nods, grinning impishly. "And _you've_-"

"-got red hair," Dom finishes. "The Potter Curse."

I'm saved from retaliating with a very witty comment when Lucy clears her throat and the chatter around us dies down.

"Okay," she says, smiling slyly. It's a wonder that _all _the Weasley-Potter clan have managed to pull that stupid little sly smirk off so well. It's not even a wonder. It's just unfair. People like me just can't do that.

Do you think I could learn it by practicing in the mirror?

"We've got a plan."

* * *

The dark corridors are almost omniscient – kind of creepy. Usually I think Hogwarts is beautiful and majestic but it's _very _creepy at night.

Lily jabbers on in a sort of way when she _knows _no one's listening to her but she can't be bothered to stop. Felix drags his legs along behind us looking quite put out. Dom whistles cheerfully to herself, looking quite pleased. I think she went a few rounds on the Dean Finnegan picture. Dom got awarded Head Girl – no surprise there – and apparent Dean, whose Head Boy, doesn't do anything expect flirt with the girls.

I reckon she's secretly in love with him and totally jealous that he's flirting with anybody in a skirt. But _I _also reckon that Dean Finnegan loves her as well but is too much of a prat to admit it.

Actually…

Maybe not.

"The meeting was great don't you think?" Lily says cheerfully, turning and looking at me full on. "That plan sounds awesome! I can't believe Lucy didn't tell us all of it. Only the first step and you and me aren't even in it." Lily looks put out.

I shrug. "I'm not too upset."

We pass the Gryffindor Common Room portrait without Lily making any move towards it. Dom and I share a look and before we keep walking. Felix is still in a depression and doesn't seem to notice anything.

"…rather starved…decided I should better go the kitchens, you know?" I smile slightly at Lily.

Makes sense now.

"So you're going to the kitchen?"

Lily looks slightly surprised that somebody had actually paid attention to her for once and breaks out in a blindingly happy smile. "Why yes," she replies, beaming. "I'm hungry you see-"

And then I tune out again.

We're on the third floor near the Trophy Rooms when loud, male voices catch all of our attention – even Felix's.

Lily looks confused and then slowly sprouts a mischievous smirk, Dom quickly turns a bright red and Felix just looks at the four boys that have emerged in front of us with disinterest. I gape stupidly.

James Potter, Professor Ted Lupin, Dean Finnegan and Fred Weasley are all laughing loudly, completely oblivious to us.

"-and then I was like, 'Well, Weasley, obviously you're only an eighth Veela 'cause you're not very pretty, are you?' Should have seen her face," Dean cackles, obviously reliving an event that had happened between him and Dom.

Dom turns maroon and feeling the need to stand up for my friends honor I remark with forced nonchalance, "Well, you can probably get the idea if you look at her now."

The color drops from all of their faces so quickly it's comical. Professor Lupin –who's rather dishy usually- shifts uncomfortably. He's totally my favorite professor. I mean, _honestly_. He's so adorably handsome, and he's a Metamorphmagus _and _he teaches D.A.D.A and has for two years now. He's the best.

"Good evening girls," he says, grimacing slightly. I cock an eyebrow and Dom's too angry to say anything. Lily's laughing hysterically in the back ground making Dean slowly turn a bright red.

"Uh…" Dean says stupidly, scratching the back of his neck and grinning slightly. "Hey, Dom."

"Not wise," I comment smartly. I, being her friend of seven years, have more knowledge then silly, silly Dean Finnegan of course, but honestly? Even the thoughtlessly unaware Scamander twins should have realized that talking to Dom at the moment is probably _not _the best idea.

Dean looks sick as Dom starts to scream.

"HOW DARE YOU DEAN FINNEGAN! THAT NEVER HAPPENED AND YOU KNOW IT YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE AND IDIOTIC THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CHLOE NELLS LIKES YOU!"

"Does she?" Dean asks curiously and I shake my head slightly in disbelief.

"YOU BLOODY _PRAT!_" Dom screams yet again before I deftly flick my wand, feeling a lot more confident about the whole run in then I'm letting on.

Ted looks doubly uncomfortable. "Uh…Right…Well, girls should you really be up at this time…" He trails off meekly at the furious look that Dom sends him. "Yes…um…I mean…"

I sigh. "Look, we really should get going. It's amazingly late and I really want to sleep." I grin slightly at the four of them, avoiding James' eye, before grabbing Dom and Felix by the elbow and tugging them towards the direction of the common room. Felix follows easily but Dom is stamping and growling mutely, shooting glares over her shoulders.

Honestly, how naïve am I to think we nearly away with it?

"Hey! Berry! Wait up!" James Potter's walking in step beside us, grinning slightly. "I had a few questions to ask but it seems you're quite the popular girl. You always have people around you!"

Ha. As if. Me, popular? No, someone like Samantha Ball is popular. I was just purposely avoiding him.

I shoot him a skeptical look. "Since when have you cared about public declarations?"

James shrugs. "Well, I don't think asking you to be my girlfriend in front of people will work." He perks up a bit and looks at me hopefully. "Will it?"

I glare furiously at him and see Lily skip up near us, halting and looking at the scene with confusion.

"No, Potter," I say. For some reason the whole thing with Potter has left me a lot more upset than I let on. I feel embarrassed, and slightly stupid to get myself involved in such things.

Not that I would ever tell Potter that.

"What will?" He asks, smirking. Up close he's not as cute as all those girls say he is. His nose is too big for his head, his eyes are too far apart, his hair is _too _messy and…staring at me, grinning like a pompous fool he looks like an arrogant prat who has the whole bloody world at his feet.

I have absolutely no desire to join the herds of fan girls that worship the ground he walks on. Before this, honestly, I had no problem with Potter. Didn't mind him, didn't like him either. Now however, I realize that he's a rather conceited, immature seventeen-year-old boy.

"Nothing. I'm not just going to jump into a relationship with you, Potter!" I cry, ignoring Dom and Felix who are starting to move towards me in a comforting manner. I push Dom's hand off my elbow. I smile softly at him, sadly, and Potter seems almost confused. "I don't want to be insignificant."

"Wh-What?"

"Look, Potter," I say dismissively, wanting to get rid of him. "I don't want to be one of those faceless girls. Okay?"

It's strange really; considering that I don't like Potter 'all that much' I sure hell shared a lot of information with him.

As Dom and Felix trample away to Hufflepuff Common Room, not speaking, I see Lily touch her brother's hand and pull him back to the Gryffindor Tower. James stares after me, the oddest expression on his face.

Dom looks at me with a near identical expression. "You're quite a good speaker when it comes to it, Clary," she comments.

I shrug.

From beside us, Felix, who is still in his own little world, mutters, "Lucy Weasley _hates _me!"

Well, what a jolly night.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay? What'd you think. Please feel free to answer these questions below and/or point out grammar/spelling mistakes:  
a) Dom/Dean - yes or no?  
b) Lucy/Felix - yes or no?  
c) did ya like Jamie-Poo!**

**Please, feel free to answer in a review - private PM - or email**

**Love,  
Ping  
**


	4. Day Three

**Day Three: Phase One and the Letter**

* * *

**If you don't understand how a woman could both love her sister dearly and want to wring her neck at the same time, then you were probably an only child.  
~Linda Sunshine**

* * *

You know what's funny?

How red Professor Lupin can go if I stare at him long enough.

I nudge Felix in the ribs but he blatantly ignores me, apparently focusing on 'studying.'

'Studying' is now drawing a little picture of Hippogriff in the border of his page. It's actually quite a nifty drawing, though… I snort and Professor Lupin – to my, and Dom's amusement – jumps guiltily and looks like we just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

Dom holds her sides as she resists the urge to burst out laughing in the middle of class.

Lupin glares at the two of us, obviously in hopes that we're cowered by his magnificent all powerful glare.

We're not.

At all.

It just causes Dom to finally give way and fall off her seat laughing.

The Ravenclaw's in the class glare at both of us – me because I'm laughing as well- because they're nerds, and so do the Slytherin's in our D.A.D.A class cause just hate everybody, but the rest of us think it's bloody amusing.

Or…Dom is.

Samantha Ball, from the back of the class room, snorts in an unladylike manner and I can feel her scowl burning through the back of my head. I'm sure if looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

Lupin clears his throat in obvious embarrassment and tries to school his features into a look of superior disdain. "Miss Weasley, Miss Berry. Please stop disturbing my class and return to your work." Of course if it was a teacher like Professor Clearwater this would have been intimidating but it's Lupin. The loveable prat that will never get away from his childhood memories because we all remember when he was a trouble making seventh year.

He should have thought of that before he took the job.

But, oh boy, was he a trouble making seventh year. He was one of those kids that was always seen with a smirk and a detention slip in his hand. Headmistress Chang absolutely hated him so we were all pretty confused when she accepted him as a teacher but Dom reckons it's because she was trying to make it up to Harry Potter because of something she did when they were in Hogwarts by giving his godson the position of D.A.D.A professor.

It's surprisingly insightful of her.

Dom laughs harder, rolling around on the floor. She appears to be losing breath because her face is going bright red…

I kick her in the ribs slightly and she gasps, glaring at me.

"Sorry, Professor," I say meekly, trying my best to look innocent.

Lupin doesn't look convinced.

"See Professor Longbottom after class with me please Miss Berry." He looks reproachfully at Dom who is still cackling on the floor. "And you too, Dom."

Dom sobers up and glares up at Lupin reproachfully.

"What'd we do?"

Lupin smirks smugly down at Dom, much to the amusement of our peers. Even the Ravenclaw's are smiling slightly. "For disrespecting a teacher."

Dom sputters for a bit before spitting out. "Y-You can't do that!"

Lupin grins slyly. "Oh, just watch me." He smirks. "_Dommie._"

* * *

Professor Longbottom opens his door with a flourish, grinning at the four of us. Felix somehow managed to get himself in trouble with Professor Brown in Divination – when Dom and I found out we teased him mercilessly because we dropped it in fifth year. Felix reckons Divination shows the intriguing aspect of human's superiority and hopefulness.

Stupid too-smart prat.

"Hello Teddy," Longbottom says cheerfully. Lupin raises a hand in half-hearted acknowledgement. "Clara, Dominique and Felix! Haven't seen you three in a while but," he winks at all of us; "It _is_only the first week."

"Hello Neville," Lupin says after being ushered into the office. Longbottom's office is nice. It's got plants growing everywhere and photos all over the walls. Photos of him and his wife and his daughter. Alice Longbottom, his daughter, is in Gryffindor in my year. She's rather nice – a bit shy. I think she's dreadfully in love with Dean.

"So, what brings you here?" Longbottom conjures us all seats and stares at us from over his desk.

Lupin rolls his eyes. "Berry and Dom have been undermining my authority and Felix…uh, what'd you do Felix?"

Felix shrugs. "I threw a tea cup at the wall."

Neville looks nonplussed. "Why?"

"Uh…I wanted to see if it would change the tea reading?"

Longbottom smiles slightly at Felix and shakes his head. "And Professor Brown said?"

Felix looks slightly amused for the first time. "She said that if I annoyed her one more time she would unleash her hidden werewolf powers and eat me."

Longbottom smiled cheerfully. "That does sound like Lavender," he commented. Dom shifted uncomfortably. Her Dad was attacked by the same werewolf that Professor Brown was and she gets uncomfortable when werewolf's are mentioned. Not that she's biased against them – she can't be. Bill has some werewolf tendencies and so does Lupin and Lupin's dating her older sister! She just gets all prickly and such.

"And Clary and Dom? Undermining your authority?" Lupin nods and Dom glares at him.

"Yep."

Longbottom grins. "Well that's a shame."

Dom and I chuckle.

Lupin looks outraged.

"Now, I do have a lot of work to attend to and Cho asked me to come to her office at around this time…so, I really must be going. Have a good year, you kids!" Longbottom says, standing up. Dom, Felix and I follow his lead and walk to the door. Lupin looks accusingly at Longbottom. "Good bye! Oh, I'll write you a note for your next classes…"

Longbottom hands us a note and we're out of his office before he can change his mind.

People like me and Longbottom need to stick together.

As we walk through the empty corridors to Charms, Dom frowns a bit. "Hey, why _did_you throw a tea cup at the wall?"

Felix looks uncomfortable.

"No reason."

I grin. "Tell us, Felix!"

He sighs and looks at the floor, red staining his cheeks. "Someone said something about Lucy and I threw the cup at them."

Dom and I are silent for a moment before laughing our heads off, doubling over.

Felix scowls.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I feel like I'm in a war or something," Felix protests as Dom and I grab onto his arm and drag him into the corridor. "I meanI know you don't like them, but _I_ don't mind Liam Thomas. He's quite nice."

I roll my eyes. "You _hate _Liam Thomas."

Felix huffs. "I might actually like him and because you never pay any attention to my _wishes _you wouldn't know."

Dom tugs at his arm again and hisses, "We _know _Felix that you hate him because you remind us on a daily basis. So shove it."

Felix looks slightly put out but follows us anyway.

We're only a few meters away from Alice and Reggie when a small first year yells out into the corridor, "DOM WEASLEY! CLARA BERRY! FELIX ANDERSON!"

We stop abruptly, as do many of the students around us. The first year looks vaguely familiar as she comes running up to us and hands us a roll of parchment.

"Thanks," Dom says, frowning at me. I suddenly recognize the girl. She was at the Anti-James Potter movement.

The words, written in loopy cursive on the parchment, are in Lucy's handwriting.

_Dear Clary and Dom,_

_Phase One – outside the Great Hall at the beginning of lunch._

_See you there.  
Lucy_

Dom grins at me eagerly and within moments we're standing outside the Great Hall, students milling around us. Finally we spot a familiar head of hair making its way towards us.

Of course we're not the only ones who've noticed.

"Oi! James!" Molly Weasley is, as I've mentioned before, somewhat of a Queen in Ravenclaw. She – like everybody else in her family – is beautiful. She takes after her mother, more than her father, so her hair is more brown then red. She's tall, slim and absolutely beautiful.

Potter glances up and stops, grinning. "Sup, Molls?"

See, Phase One was pretty simple. Cut down his masculinity and make feel self conscious and such about the fact he can't get me to go out with him.

Molly rolls her eyes. "I heard about that thing with…" her expression goes blank and beside me Dom huffs angrily. "Uh…That girl in Hufflepuff, Dommie's friend."

"Clary?"

I sulk. "He has _no right_to use my first name," I hiss to Dom. Dom smirks slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, her." Molly says dismissively, waving her hand. "What's the deal?"

Nosey gossips are crowding around them, listening for any information of the infamous bet. James grins. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well people are saying you're losing your touch with the ladies, Potter," Molly says triumphantly.

Potter – for a moment – looks slightly shocked before actually laughing.

_Laughing_.

Yeah, Molly just takes a stab as his manliness and he _laughs_.

What a prat.

"Since when do I care what people think?" He asks casually. "Look, I've got to go to lunch. See you, Molls!"

Dom gapes.

Felix gapes.

I glare.

"So…" Dom says slowly, as if tasting the word. "I think Phase One just went down the toilet."

"Agreed," Felix says, rolling his eyes. "Now can we eat lunch?"

Dom, still annoyed at the failure of Phase One, snaps, "Why? So you can go have a perv on Lucy. She's totally out of your league, you know?"

I tut patronizingly and Felix takes a sharp intake of air. "I'll go sit with someone else then."

Dom's lips tighten. "You don't _have _anybody else to sit with."

Needless to say, when we finally got into the Great Hall, Felix didn't sit with us and – surprisingly – sat with Liam Thomas who looked shocked.

I glared at Dom.

"_Now _look what you've done."

Dom narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

Dinner time is the only time Louis talks to us.

Louis Weasley is Dom's adorable little brother. The only problem, however, is that he hangs out with the Scamander twins too much and has gone a touch loopy.

"Greetings, Dominique."

Dom's lips tighten.

"It's _Dom_, Louis. Dom." I raise a hand greeting to Louis. He does a weird hand sign back.

"Greetings, Clara. May the nackspurts leave you," he says dreamily. Behind him the Scamander twins approach us. Lysander's in Gryffindor and Lorcan's in Ravenclaw and Louis is in Slytherin but they all became friends anyway. I think Lysander's a bit more sensible but just goes along for the ride because he likes the whole craziness aspect of it.

"May the nackspurts leave you," they say in unison, Lysander fighting back a smirk.

Louis rustles in his bag for a moment allowing me to duck under the table and burst out laughing. Dom kicks me in the ribs sharply and when I reappear she shoots me a death glare.

She does love her little brother.

Finally Louis pulls out a piece of crumpled parchment. "Viccy sent us a letter. Here is yours."

Dom takes the piece of parchment from Louis and places it on the table with care. Smiling at Louis, she says, "I don't see much of you lately? You too popular for your older sister?"

"I'm not popular," Louis reassures her blithely.

Dom looks crestfallen and I pat her on the back. I think she just wants the best for her little brother.

"Oh, okay. Give me a kiss then," she says, pulling him down by the tie and placing a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Louis looks painstakingly embarrassed and Lysander breaks out into laughter, doubling over.

Dom shakes a finger at the twins warningly. "You'll be next."

They leave pretty quickly.

"Hey Dom," I ask, shoving the parchment at her. "What'd Vic say?"

I've always loved Dom's older sister. She's dating Lupin –_weird_- but she's so _cool_. She's pretty but she doesn't think it. _And,_unlike certain members of the Weasley family, she remembers my name and actually likes me. Such a change.

Usually, she sends letters to me as well but she hasn't lately because she's doing some exchange thing for the Ministry. I think she's one of those people that hunt down dangerous animals at the moment – I'm not too sure, she changes jobs quite often but she got eleven N.E.W.T's so she's highly qualified and everybody wants to take her on.

And she's got heaps of experience in _everything_. I think at one point she even worked as a Muggle accountant so she knows quite a lot about Muggles.

Which is awesome, cause then Felix and I can talk to her about Muggle stuff like movies.

Dom grins down at the letter and laughs slightly. "I think you better read this, Clary."

Somehow, I don't think this can be good.

As the oldest sibling, Vic's had quite a lot of practice at teasing people and is quite an expert. That smile on Dom's face can only mean one thing.

I shake my head and smile politely at Dom. "No thank you."

"I'll just yell it out to the Hall then?"

I snatch the letter off her before she can blink.

_Dear Dom (and Clary and Felix),_

_How's Hogwart's? I do really miss it there…Especially all the gossip._

_And an interesting piece of gossip I hear from Uncle Harry is that James has got his eye set on my little Berry?_

_Well, this is certainly a thing to be celebrated!_

_(I'm looking forward to you being a part of the family, dear Berry.)_

_Dom: congratulations on Head Girl. That's more than I could do. In fact just_ thinking _about me being Head Girl is making me laugh. I hope that Dean Finnegan is a good partner for you…_

_Anyway, I'm quitting this job and having a few months off because it's boring me. Mum reckons that I've stressed myself out with these animals and I'm getting paid leave because I nearly lost my arm and could sue if I wanted. (Not that I_do _want to.)_

_Anyway, I've got a surprise for you._

_I'M GOING TO BE LIVING AT HOGWARTS WITH TEDDY FOR A BIT!_

_Because of all my jobs Chang reckons I've got some interesting experiences to share. So they're going to make it part of D.A.D.A._

_I'll see you the day after tomorrow then, dears._

_Have fun,  
Vic_

_P.S Lay off Teddy for me, will you? He is trying his best._

I grin down at the page. "Are you serious?" I ask, beaming at Dom.

She nods grimly.

"This is going to be the –"

"Best!"

Dom scowls at me. "I was thinking more 'the worst.' She'll tease the hell out of me and embarrass me! Eugh." Dom looks down at her dinner unenthusiastically before perking up a bit. "Maybe she'll tease you instead!"

My shoulders droop and Dom laughs uproariously.

"Shut up, Dom," I mutter.

Dom laughs louder.

"I'll go sit with Felix," I warn.

Dom stops laughing and glares over at Felix, who still hasn't talked to us since the incident at Lunch. Dom refuses to apologize, even though I know she wants to. It's moments like these I wonder why she's not a Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I**_**do**_**realize that this is a bit late. I promise that the next chapter**_**will**_**be up next Saturday.  
So, again, really sorry :-)  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there's not a lot of...well, anything. To be honest this a filler chapter.  
Obviously.  
Next chapter:**

**Scorpius and Albus!JAMES!Dean!The beginnings of PHASE TWO!And, Ginny Weasley :-)**

_(edited 21/4/11)_


	5. Day Four

**Day Four: King of Prats and a Kitchen Trip**

**[Day Four]**

* * *

_you once made this promise_  
_to stay by my side_  
_but after some time you just pushed me aside_  
_you never thought that a girl could be strong_  
_now I'll show you how to go on_

_**-bad boy by Cascada**_

* * *

Albus Potter is the King of Prats. Not that his little mate Scorpius isn't close behind.

Dom raises an eyebrow at her cousin as he sat in the seat opposite us, Scorpius shortly following him, each with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Hello Clara," Albus says charmingly, winking at me. I glare back.

"Shove off."

Scorpius and Albus exchange distraught looks that don't convince me and Dom a single bit.

"Did you hear that, Scorp?"

"I can't believe my ears, Al."

"That wasn't very lady like at all."

I look down at the Daily Prophet and comment offhandedly, "That's because I'm a man."

Albus chokes and Dom bursts out laughing. "Nice one, Clara."

I grin.

I flip the page and start reading a useless article -_'What's More Important in the Wizarding World: Aurors or Witch Weekly'_-when Albus shoves something in front of my face – what seems to be a letter.

I scowl at Albus who is smirking triumphantly.

"What's this?"

"A letter."

Dom and I exchange significant looks.

"Answer honestly, Albus," Dom warns, shaking a finger at the two. Scorpius rolls his eyes and Albus scoffs.

"Sure," he jeers, looking smug.

"Does this contain any substance that will harm Clary in anyway?" Dom asks, fingering her wand tenderly.

In synch Albus and Scorpius look down at the slender wand in her hand and gulp. "No," Albus answers, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I swear, Dom, it's just a message from Mum."

Dom cocks her head to the right. "Aunt Ginny?"

"Yeah," Scorpius says, clearing his throat. "Mrs Potter says...uh... 'Welcome to the family.'"

I open up the letter carefully and it's what seems to be a message addressed to James. I look up and eye the two fifth years suspiciously.

"Where'd you get this from?"

"Stole it," Albus reaffirms, winking.

Dom shrugs. "Read it Clara!"

I shove the letter at her and she snatches it from me. "You read it!" She

Dom nods and opens the letter. "_Dear James_, blah blah blah... _heard that you got a detention again_...blah blah blah..._please stop sending us parts of a Hogwarts toilet, your father keeps trying to convince me that we should use the parts to build an_authentic _Hogwarts toilet_," Dom laughs. "Sounds like James."

Albus rolls his eyes. "Keep reading."

"_Head about Vic?_Yes we have," Dom murmurs to herself. "Blah blah blah...Oh! Here it is: _what's this I hear about a girl? Please, lay off the poor dear. If she ever does accept you however, welcome her to the family, would you? Also, I made her some fudge. I've figured out over the years that the only way to tolerate Potter men is with the help of sweet things."_Dom giggles. "_You're father's ecstatic. You should invite her over for the Christmas holidays!"_

I gape.

"Wh-What?" I cry, snatching the letter of Dom and staring down at the words with wide eyes. "Nope, I can't do it. I cannot spend a Christmas with James and Albus Potter!"

Albus looks at me, mock hurt. I ignore him.

Dom glares at me and snatches the letter back. "You don't _have_to say yes, Clary," she says, grinning slightly. I shudder – the thought of spending the Christmas holidays with Potter makes me feel slightly revolted. "Anyway, Aunt Ginny also says..._keep your grades up, remember not to get distracted and love you lots. Tell Clara – is that her name? That's what Bill tells me- that I wish her good luck._" Dom looks up and shoves the letter at me, grinning.

"Nice."

"No," I say firmly, shaking my head. "Not nice." I push the letter back to her and she pockets it swiftly.

Scorpius snickers and Dom focuses her gaze on the toy boys. "Hey, where's the fudge?"

Albus shrugs. "We ate it."

Scorpius smirks. "Yeah, James had it all wrapped up and stuff. It was so _sweet_," he says sarcastically.

Dom pouts.

"I really wanted that fudge."

I pat her hand. "It's okay, dearie." Glaring at the two boys I stick my thumb in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Scram."

They do so – thank god.

"Hey! Clary!"

* * *

James Potter is following me. And I know this because he is not bothering to hide it and insists on trying to run after me when I make my awesome get-a-away's. He's been doing it all day and I've managed to get away from him the times before and it's the _last_period and what does he do? He manages to _find me_.

And Dom isn't even here to tell him to get lost!

I really regret not forcing Dom to study for her Potions now.

"CLARY! CLARA BERRY IF YOU DON'T TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW I'LL PROFESS MY UNDYING LOVE TO YOU IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL AT DINNER TONIGHT!"

I halt abruptly and cross my arms, waiting for Potter to catch up to me. "_What_ _do you want,_Potter," I hiss, going red.

James Potter is an attention whore.

I am not.

We are, and never will be, compatible.

I'm not, and never will, have Christmas with him and his family.

No matter how crappy my parents are.

Potter pants as he finally appears by my side and grins. "Want me to carry them for you?" He asks, gesturing towards the books.

I gawp at him, surprised. After managing to close my mouth, I sputter with some difficulty, "Are you serious?"

Potter looks at me slyly. "My Mother raised me to be a gentleman, Berry."

I turn a fierce red at the mention of Mrs Potter.

"We-Well," I stutter, still shocked. "No, I don't want you to carry my books. Thanks anyway." I finish lamely.

Ignoring my answer he steals the books from me and piles them on top of his own. "You're going to Potions, right?"

I roll my eyes slightly and fail at trying to get my books back. "What do you think, Potter?"

He ignores my witty answer. "Do you like Professor Hector?" He questions.

This conversation is unnerving me.

It's almost _normal_.

"Uh...Yeah, he's my Head of House. I kind of have to like him." I answer. "What about you?"

Potter shrugs a bit, sporting a crooked grin. "It's more of a question if he likes me."

"Which, I assume, is a no?" I say, grinning a bit. Even though I hate the prat he does have a flair for conversation.

"Would you like somebody who covered your room in green goo?"

I giggle a bit. "That was in third year. He still hasn't forgiven you?"

Potter shrugs a bit and grins down at me. And when I say down, I mean _down_. He's tall.

Another reason to hate him.

"I don't think so," he comments. We're in the dungeons now and the crowd around us is thinning out a bit. "Anyway," he says, changing the subject easily. "Where are Dom and Felix?"

I purse my lips at the mention of Felix. He still hadn't forgiven Dom – therefore, me- for teasing him yesterday and was persistently sticking around Liam Thomas, as if proving a point to us. Rather stupid; remarkably characteristic. I tell Potter this and he sniggers. "Nice," he comments, as we turn the corner to the classroom. "Liam has been a bit fishy about that. Mind if I tell him the real reason Anderson is hanging around him? He reckons that Anderson's trying to get some of his stuff and sell them to his fans."

I snort. "Serious?"

Potter appraises me seriously. "It's happened before."

I eye him weirdly before saying, "Yeah, sure. I don't want Felix to get pranked."

James grins. "What about Dom though?"

"Oh, she failed Potions and Professor Hector wouldn't let her continue," I say, grinning. Potter nods.

"Ha, yeah, I remember that. She was devastated for a bit, before realising that she didn't have to have an OWL in Potion's to get into...uh...what does she want to be again?"

"Head of Law Enforcement," I say, as we turn the corner to the classroom. "Well, that's her long –term goal. But she wants to get into that department. I told her she'd be a fantastic Minister but she reckons she'd probably pull the whole Wizarding World into economy." I roll my eyes. "Ridiculous, as usual."

Potter looks at me for a moment as his friends start to call out to him before saying goodbye. His brown eyes sparkle with enthusiasm as he gives a lopsided grin. Up this close his hair is more red-brown than just dark brown, his nose is pointed up at the end and his eyelashes are the length that every girl would kill to have. "Nice talking to you, Clary."

For a moment I consider telling him that it's _Berry_ before smiling, a little hesitantly, and saying, "Yeah, you too Potter."

Potter turns to walk away before stopping and laughing slightly. "Almost forgot," he says, and passes me my books.

I glare at him, "That really wasn't necessary, you know."

"Mum raised me to be a gentlemen," is his reply as he goes and joins his mates. Liam and Dean are both trying to chat up Beth and Nicole who are looking astonishingly uninterested. As I catch their eyes they shoot horror-struck looks towards the boys and then look back at me wide-eyed as if motioning for help. I smirk a bit and lean against the brick wall, watching the scene with amusement. Beside them Felix is looking rather bored and pointedly ignoring me.

I don't even notice Samantha Ball coming up from behind and gripping onto my arm with her sharp nails.

Darn.

"Stay away from _my_ man," She hisses into my ear. I bite down on my lip and turn my head slightly away from her penetrating gaze. "Hear me, Berry?"

Samantha's beautiful. She's got blonde hair, blue eyes and the most fantastic body in the world. She's popular, got all the boys she wants and her whole life is perfect. In other words, everything I'm not.

"Sure, Samantha," I say, twisting my arm and breaking her grip on me. If I was braver I would have said that Potter isn't even her man, but I'm not so instead I just watch as she walks away, back to her friends who snigger at me behind their hands.

I absolutely hate Samantha's friends. There's Katie Price – Dom and I affectionately call her Minion One. She's Samantha's right hand man and I'm quite sure she's a lesbian and is secretly pining after Samatha. And for that, I actually feel quite sorry for her. After Katie, there's Amanda Buckley – Amanda's got more boobs than brains and is quite an airhead. Then, the last of the 'Main' ones is Talia Everdeen. She's the nicest out of the lot of them, which isn't saying much, but she's tolerable.

Then they have the insignificant ones that do all the dirty work and worship the ground the girls walk on.

They even have a nickname that Albus spread around: The T-Grades. I think only Albus and Scorpius know what that means...but somehow it caught. Of course, only somebody who is completely immune to their popularity, like Albus and James and his friends, would ever dare to make up a nickname for them.

They totally hate the fact that they don't know what the T-Grades mean.

Ha.

Professor Hector's jovial voice cuts through the chatter. "Into class, please! Mr Finn- MR POTTER ! PUT THAT GIRL DOWN NOW! WH- LIAM THOMAS STOP THAT! THAT IS _ENOUGH_!" There's a large bustle at the front of the door and I can hear Professor Hector yell angrily, "WOULD YOU BLOODY WELL STOP IT!"

I love my Head of House.

* * *

"How was Potions?" Dom asks, after I find her in the common room. I plop myself down on the plush yellow chair and sigh. A plate of food rests on her lap as she pores over a Muggle book I leant her. She missed dinner because of her prefect meeting.

I frown slightly. "Well, I talked to Potter."

Dom lowers the book. "_Did_you?"

"Yeah," I admit. "And it was nice."

A frown graces her face. "Is that right?"

"Uh huh."

Dom nods and her face tightens. "Well then," she says, raising the book to cover her face again.

I gape at her.

"Is that all?" I sputter. "Don't you have any advice? He's your cousin!"

She looks at me and sighs wearily. "Can we stop talking about my family for a bit? I've kind of worn out my quota. They were practically _all_there at the prefects meeting."

For a moment I sit there, staring at her blankly. "Sure," I say faintly. "Sure," I repeat a little stronger. Dom grins.

"Want to hear about the meeting?"

I grin. "Hell yeah."

Dom chucks the book away and narrowly misses hitting a first year who looks at her, scandalized. Dom ignores him.

"Rose was the only one there when I walked in," Dom says, rolling her eyes. "We talked for a bit before the rest of the prefects came in. Dean Finnegan was late by, count them," Dom raises ten fingers and grimaces. "_Ten minutes_." I stifle a laugh. "I was focusing on remaining all calm and such when he goes, 'Sorry, I was talking to that chick in Ravenclaw.' And then he gives this little nod and goes, '_Score_.'" Dom purses her lips angrily and crosses her arms over her chest. "_Score_."

"What a prat," I say cheerfully.

Dom nods frantically. "I know! So I _may_have lost my temper a bit."

Bethany Mavrick and Nicole Jones appear behind Dom laughing.

"From what I hear, it wasn't 'a bit'," Nicole says, jumping over the couch next to Dom. Nicole's pretty cool – she's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and she's always in jeans and a T-Shirt, or whatever is comfortable.

She's the complete opposite to Beth who's an absolute fashion Queen. So it was surprising when she got Prefect but she is quite leadership worthy...Beth takes the seat next to me and opposite her friend and Dom grinning slyly.

"Dom blew her head!" Beth says excitedly, sounding quite pleased with this fact. Dom's face reddens and she sinks further into the couch to avoid my amused gaze.

"_Did_she?"

Bethany chokes on her laughter. "Yeah. God, you should have been there." Her face turns serious. "For more than just laughing your but off. She went bloody mental and everybody knows you're the only one who can calm her down!"

It's my turn to blush. "Well, I can't take all the credit..."

"Yes you can," Nicole says, laughing.

"Well, god darn, that's the nicest thing anybodies ever said to me, Nic!" I cry, pretending to be overwhelmed.

Nicole laughs some more and Bethany waves a perfectly manicured hand carelessly. "Anyway," she says, the attention focusing back on her. "She was screaming all this stuff at him and he just got _so_angry."

Nicole nods. "From what Alex told me, it was awesome." Alex is Beth's fellow Prefect and Nicole's long-term boyfriend.

"Scary," Beth corrects, glancing nervously at Dom.

Dom shifts awkwardly in her seat. "Was I that bad?"

The rest of the Hufflepuff prefects have migrated behind Dom and all yell out silly things to her. Fifth year, Fay Jenkins doubles over in laughter.

(Honestly, I don't like her. It'snot that funny to merit double-over-laughter. Plus, she's like Hufflepuff's version of Samantha Ball.)

"YES!" Steven Godfrey, her partner yells out, making Dom go a bright red.

"And good for you," Alex says, grinning. He's squished in next to Nicole, draping an arm around his girlfriends shoulder. It's sickeningly sweet how perfect they are for each other. They're both on the Quidditch Team – he's beater, she's chaser- and they're both really laid back and stuff. Alex nudges Dom with his hand over Nicole's shoulder. "That Dean Finnegan needed someone to put him in his place."

Dom giggles slightly and I shake my head wearily.

It's all good and such when it's only a onetime thing. I have to put up with that _all the time_.

Melissa Lyte, a pretty little girl who's the sixth year prefect, looks thoughtfully at Dom. "Wouldn't it be cute if they got together?"

A silence fills the group before more enthusiastic laughter accompanies the thought.

"Ridiculous," I say.

"Ridiculous," Dom repeats shaking her head.

Slowly the crowd disintegrates away and I'm left with a very pleased looking Dom. Sure, she was all embarrassed about it at first but then the prefects banded in with a chant – led by that bloody prat Robert Burt, who's the sixth year prefect- of 'DOM BEAT DEAN' and she got all chirpy and such. It didn't help that she had to repeat the story to the rest of the Dean-Hating-Hufflepuff's; which is surprisingly heaps.

Dom looks at me shyly and I raise an eyebrow. "Was it awesome?"

She scuffs her feet into the carpet before saying happily, "Yes."

"Good then," I grin, jumping to my feet. "Because then you'll be good for your rounds with him!" I cry, waving my hands around in sarcastic enthusiasm.

Dom's jaw drops.

"You're walking me," she says, glaring.

"Sure," I shrug. "I'll go to the kitchens for a bit."

* * *

I finally make my way to the kitchens, tickling the pear quickly, with a smile on my face. It was fun to imagine what Dom would do to Dean. I suppose I'd hear it...

But, because I'm me, my pleasant after-dinner meal is ruined by Liam Thomas snogging the pants off Amanda Buckley.

As I've said before, Amanda's got more boobs then brains – which explains why she was snogging Thomas – but before Liam had only dated Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls and Amanda was a Gryffindor. Apparently it was because he didn't want to have to face his ex-girlfriend all the time.

Once they noticed my presence they pulled away with a noise that seemed a hell lot like a vacuum being ripped from something. I grimaced.

Amanda's lipstick had rubbed all over her face; it was, comically, bright red making it the more so obvious. Both of them looked unabashed.

"I thought I told that house elf to _not_let anyone in," Liam muttered and within milliseconds a house elf wearing a nice little floral dress with the Hogwarts emblem sewn into the torso appeared, a remorseful expression on her face.

"Poppy is so sorry, Master Thomas!" She squeaked and Liam jumped from shock. Amanda's face scrunched up in disgust. "I didn't mean to...I wasn't paying attention, Mistress Chang asked us to prepare a dinner for her guests." Large tears welled up in the house elf's eyes and she muttered in a thin voice, "I shall punish myself."

Liam's face took on a shocked expression. "Oh! Poppy, it's _okay_," he said, wrestling a plate from Poppy's grip. "I forbid you to hurt yourself!"

Poppy shoots a resentful look at Liam and he smiles in relief. "Okay, now go finish your thing."

With a joyful smile, Poppy disappears as quickly as she appeared.

"That was nice of you," I say, taking a seat at the bench there. Liam shrugs carelessly and opens his mouth to speak before he's interrupted by a furious Amanda.

"I hate those hideous little creatures!" She shrieks, glaring at the spot where Poppy just was. Liam frowns at her a bit.

"Oi, that's not very nice," I say.

Amanda glares at me before turning back to Liam, raising her nose into the air. "I'm going to leave. Do you want to...reposition this?" She asks, winking suggestively.

Liam considers this for a moment before scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just going to stay here. See you tomorrow."

Amanda looks significantly put out when she leaves the kitchens.

"She's a bitch," I tell Liam. "I thought you only dated people outside Gryffindor?"

Liam winks at me. "I've run out of girls."

I observe him carefully. "You've never dated me. Or Dom, for that matter."

Liam shrugs. "I haven't dated you before this year because, honestly, you've never actually caught my attention. I was thinking of asking you out before James staked a claim."

I shoot him a weird look. "Huh?"

"Bro's code," he says, grinning. I shake my head in amusement, rolling my eyes. "And, about Dom...that's all you know," he says, winking.

I gaze at him blankly before his intention hits me. "Did you date Dom?"

"In third year," he states proudly. "Before she turned..."

I glare at him. "Into a dignified young lady?"

"Into a prude," he corrects mischievously.

What a prat.

"What are you doing here anyway, Berry?" He asks, smiling at me while he picks up a plate of cake off the table.

I follow his lead and grab a bowl of treacle tart. "Oh, Dom needed moral support for her patrols with Finnegan, so I was there for her."

Liam rolls his eyes. "Coincidentally, I was doing that too before I met Amanda."

"She probably stalked you," I tell him, smirking. Liam considers this before paling.

"Oh my Merlin, you're right!"

I grin. "Drama Queen."

"Prude."

We talk a bit more, swapping stories and talking about stalker fans before I look down at my watch and groan.

"I better go. Dom will be back and I better do damage control," Liam grins at me.

"That's James' job tonight."

There's an awkward beat before I heave myself off the stool and walk towards the door. Just as I'm about to leave, after beating off house elves offering food, Liam stops me.

"Hey! Berry!" I turn slightly and grin at him. "Can you just make up with Anderson? He's annoying the hell out of me."

I shrug. "Maybe."

"And, just one last thing." Rolling my eyes, I turn around fully and cross my arms across my chest.

"Yes, Liam?"

Liam grins, running a hand through his hair. "So, you know about my whole dating thing, obviously?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Yeah. What of it?"

"How about a date?" Liam asks hopefully, smiling innocently back at me. When I shake my head he pouts childishly, looking disappointed.

"What about that whole 'James' girl'," I ask, making air quotes around 'James's girl.'

Liam grins at me in a devil-may-care way and chuckles. "He would have gotten over it eventually," he says carelessly, surprisingly unconcerned for his friend. "Plus, I really wanted the whole collection."

I pause. "Have you actually dated everybody in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw apart from me?"

Liam shrugs, looking humble. "And Slytherin."

"_And Slytherin_?"

In a very cocky manner he leans forward a bit, and calls softly, "Want to help finish it off?"

"Nice try," I reply, before I leave the kitchens.

* * *

**A/N: (edited 21/04/11) Alright, in this edited version Clary has NO INTEREST IN LIAM!  
So yeah. No love triangle, at all. She's off limits to Liam and she doesn't like him. However, possible friendship between the two shall arise :)**


End file.
